Itu?
by Nasaka
Summary: Suzuna menguping pembicaraan Mamori di telepon! Apa yang membuat Suzuna begitu curiga?/Dedicated for Rieyama Yuuko's birthday./SenaSuzu and HiruMamo friendship, maybe?/DLDR!


**An Eyeshield 21 FanFic**

**Eyeshield 21 **©** Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**This (weirdo) fic **© **nasaka**

**Pair: SenaSuzu and HiruMamo friendship, maybe?**

**Warning! OOC, Typos, sisanya nilai sendiri.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deimon Devil Bats Club House. 05:00 p.m. **

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari nyaris tenggelam.. Beberapa orang sudah mulai lelah dan ingin istirahat di kediaman mereka masing-masing, tetapi tidak untuk Mamori, Sena dan Suzuna.

Mamori masih berkutat dengan sapunya. Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu masih sibuk menyapu beranda ruang klub dengan sapu kesayangannya—sapu yang gagangnya biasa ia gunakan untuk perang dengan Hiruma.

Sementara Suzuna tengah mengumpulkan handuk yang tergeletak di dalam ruang klub minimalis itu. Sebenarnya tugas Suzuna sudah selesai, tetapi, karena ia ingin meringankan tugas Mamori, jadi Suzuna membantu Mamori—walau hanya sedikit-sedikit.

Sementara Sena sedari tadi hanya bantu-bantu sedikit—sekalian menunggu Suzuna selesai. Rencananya Sena ingin pulang bersama Suzuna malam ini, jadi, sedari tadi dia menunggu Suzuna menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain—sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing, mungkin? Keheningan buyar saat ponsel milik Mamori berdering. Mamori pun mengeluarkan ponsel kesayangannya dari sakuya. Senyum merekah saat Mamori melihat layar ponselnya.

Mamori pun mulai membuka mulutnya, "Halo, Hiruma-_kun_?" sapa Mamori di telepon.

Suzuna langsung bergegas mendekati Mamori saat mendengar Mamori menyebut nama Hiruma—ingin menguping, mungkin?

"Apa? Sekarang juga?" tanya Mamori dengan raut wajah sedikit kaget.

'Hm? Sekarang? Mecurigakan! Fufufu,' batin Suzuna jahil.

Mamori menghela nafasnya, lalu bicara lagi, "Baiklah. Di hotel mana, Hiruma-_kun_?" tanya Mamori pada sang lawan bicara.

'Hotel? Mamo-_nee_ mau ke hotel?' batin Suzuna curiga.

"Deimon Hotel? Ah, lumayan jauh, tapi, 'tak apa lah. Kamar nomer berapa?" tanya Mamori lagi.

Suzuna fokus mendengarkan kata-kata Mamori. Ia sudah dapat satu klu; Deimon Hotel. Antena milik Suzuna bergerak ke sana ke mari. Sementara Sena hanya _sweatdropped_ melihat antena di kepala kekasih—ralat, temannya itu.

"Hm? Kamar 113? Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. _Jaa_~" putus Mamori sembari menutup teleponnya dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke sakunya.

Dengan buru-buru, Mamori menyapu sisa pekerjaannya dan meletakkan sapu kesayangannya kembali ke tempatnya. Dilihatnya Sena dan Suzuna yang berada di dekatnya, "Sena, Suzuna, terima kasih sudah membantu. Aku pergi duluan, ya! _Jaa_~" pamit Mamori sembari melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Ah, hati-hati kak Mamori!" ucap Sena sembari membalas lambaian tangan Mamori.

Setelah Mamori sudah 'tak terlihat, Suzuna pun mulai berbicara, "Fufufu, Mamo-_nee_ pasti ingin bertemu dengan You-_nii_! Tapi… kenapa di hotel? Mencurigakan!"

"Suzuna, ano, ku-kurasa ini bukan urusan kita," nasihat Sena sembari memasang wajah '-_-'.

"Tidak apa-apa Sena! Ayo, kita lihat apa yang dilakukan You-_nii_ dan Mamo-_nee_ di kamar nomer 113 di Deimon Hotel!" ucap Suzuna sembari mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hieee? Ke tempat kak Hiruma? Suzuna, kau cari mati, ya?" ucap Sena gemetaran.

"Ng? Nggak kok! Ayolah, Sena, temani aku!" bujuk Suzuna dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Tapi, Suzuna, aku—"

"Huh! Sudahlah, kalau Sena memang nggak mau, biar aku sendiri saja!" kata Suzuna ngambek sembari berjalan menuju pintu ruang klub yang terbuka.

"Tunggu, Suzuna!" cegah Sena sembari mengejar Suzuna dan menahan tangan Suzuna dari belakang, "Baiklah, aku… aku ikut."

"Yaaa~ terima kasih, Senaaaa!" seru Suzuna riang. Suzuna menggenggam-genggam tangan Sena yang tadi menahannya. Semburat kemerahan muncul di wajah Sena.

"Iya, sama-sama, ayo, Suzuna!" Sena mengajak Suzuna untuk segera berangkat.

"Yaaa~ ayo!" balas Suzuna riang.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju Deimon Hotel—untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Hiruma dan Mamori.

**Deimon Hotel. 06:00 p.m.**

Sena dan Suzuna tengah berada di lantai tiga—lantai dimana kamar 113 berada. Mereka melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan tiap melewati pintu untuk mencari kamar nomer 113. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka menemukan kamar nomer 113 yang berada paling ujung.

Sena menelan ludahnya. Hawa mengerikan terasa di sekitar kamar 113 itu. Sementara Suzuna sangat bersemangat, di dekatkan telinganya ke pintu—barang kali ada yang bisa didengar, pikirnya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Mamori yang sepertinya kesal, "Apa? Aku tidak mau, Hiruma-_ku_n!"

"Kau harus mau, manajer sialan!" balas Hiruma. Suzuna dan Sena semakin merapatkan telinga mereka dengan pintu agar tedengar lebih jelas.

"Aku… aku lelah, Hiruma-_kun_! Hal seperti _itu _'kan bisa dilakukan lain kali!" ucap Mamori mencurigakan. (?)

Sena terbelak. 'A-apa maksud kak Mamori? Jangan-jangan…,' batin Sena berpikiran negatif. Suzuna juga kaget, tetapi ia hanya diam saja.

"Aku tidak mau lain kali, manajer sialan! Cepat, turuti saja!" bentak Hiruma sama mencurigakannya dengan Mamori.

"Sena, sepertinya ada sesuatu," ucap Suzuna pelan.

"Yah, menurutku juga begitu, bagaimana ini?" tanya Sena pada Suzuna.

Suzuna tidak sempat menjawab karena Mamori bicara lagi, "Jangan memaksaku, Hiruma-_kun_! Besok saja, ya? Besok 'kan libur, jadi bisa seharian."

"Tch! Cerewet! Kubilang sekarang ya sekarang!" paksa Hiruma. Sena dan Suzuna masih terus mendengarkan.

"Aku tetap tidak mau, Hiruma-_kun_! Aku sudah bilang 'kan kalau aku lelah?" ucap Mamori lagi.

"Tch! Jangan berlebihan, manajer sialan! Kau 'kan sudah biasa melakukan _itu_, jadi tidak akan lelah, bodoh!" bentak Hiruma. Suzuna sudah kesal, dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Brak!

Pintu dibuka secara kasar oleh Suzuna, ia berteriak, "You-_nii_! Hentikan!"

"Ng? Cheer sialan?" ucap Hiruma bingung—terlihat dari alisnya yang naik sebelah.

Sementara Sena hanya berdiri ketakutan di belakang Suzuna.

"Sena, Suzuna, kalian ngapain kemari?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Ano, itu… Suzuna...," Sena 'tak mampu menjelaskannya.

"Kami kesini untuk menyelamatkan Mamo-_nee_! You-_nii_ tidak boleh memaksa Mamo-_nee_ melakukan _itu_ sebelum menikah!" jelas Suzuna berani.

"Melakukan apa, heh? Membersihkan kamar hotelku?" tanya Hiruma.

"Eh? Kamar hotel? Ja-jadi… Mamo-_nee_ dan You-_nii_ bukan mau melakukan, err, 'itu'?" tanya Suzuna.

"Kalian berdua bodoh! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal 'itu' bersama manajer sialan! KEKEKE!" kata Hiruma sembari terkekeh parah.

"Eh?" sahut Sena dan Suzuna berbarengan.

Mamori tertawa kecil, lalu ia menjelaskan, "Sena, Suzuna, sebelumnya aku berterima kasih karena kalian berniat menyelamatkanku, tetapi, maksud 'itu' yang tadi kusebutkan adalah membersihkan kamar hotel Hiruma-_kun_," jelas Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi… kenapa Mamo-_nee_ mau membersihkan kamar hotel You-_nii_?" tanya Suzuna.

"Manajer sialan itu kalah taruhan, kekeke!" jawab Hiruma sambil terkekeh.

"Mou! Tapi kan tidak harus malam-malam begini, Hiruma-_kun_!" balas Mamori.

"Ahaha, jadi kami salah, ya? Habisnya tadi kami dengarnya begitu sih," ucap Sena sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Hiruma mengangkat senjatanya yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, "Jadi… kalian menguping, heh?" tanya Hiruma sembari berjalan perlahan menuju Sena dan Suzuna.

Sena dan Suzuna mundur perlahan-lahan, "_Peace_, You-_nii_!" ucap Suzuna.

"Ma-maaf kak Hiruma!" pinta Sena sembari bungkuk-bungkuk tetapi tetap mundur. (?)

Tanpa aba-aba, Hiruma menembakkan senjatanya ke Sena dan Suzuna.

DOR DER DAR DER DOR

"Hieee!" pekik Sena takut. Sena dan Suzuna pun langsung kabur dari TKP.

Sena berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan kaki emasnya, sementara Suzuna meluncur dengan inline skatenya secepat mungkin.

Sementara Hiruma dan Mamori masih meneruskan pertengkaran mereka yang terhenti karena kedatangan Sena dan Suzuna.

**OWARI**

Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb.

Fanfic ccd paan lagi yg gw bikin? -_- Ishhhhh. Btw, fic ini garing, ya? Ahaha, saya terinspirasi waktu saya lg becanda ama temen saya XD

And for **Rieyama Yuuko**, Happy Birthday! Maaf kemaren saya lupa nyantumin namamu. Maafkan saya yg pelupa ini orz ;w; Dan… maaf kalau ficnya abal tingkat atu. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. (_ _)

Para pembaca cerita saya ada yg punya tumblr/twitter dan aktif menggunakannya? Kalo ada, cantumin url tumblr/uname twitter kalian, ya :D

Jaa~ (Nsk)


End file.
